<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[rudereno] mission by Akikarasu57</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031485">[rudereno] mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikarasu57/pseuds/Akikarasu57'>Akikarasu57</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikarasu57/pseuds/Akikarasu57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno &amp; Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[rudereno] mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>在接到这种任务的时候，雷诺的内心其实是拒绝的。要假装成恋人的话，伊莉娜不也可以吗？但是曾以担心女孩子会受到无法挽回的伤害为原因，拒绝了这个想法。虽然雷诺觉得，对于某些变态来说男人也是可以的。但是这是工作(薪金)，他只能接受了。</p>
<p>因为同性恋人太过奇怪了还会引起不必要的误会，于是雷诺不得不装扮成女装与路德一同前往这个敌对势力的舞会。他洗去自己平时造型发型的发蜡，戴上假胸，穿上黑色的露背礼服，脚踩上一对4吋露指细跟银色高跟鞋开始伪装练习。</p>
<p>从来没穿过如此高的鞋子让雷诺一时保持不了平衡，在站起来的时候朝左边歪了过去，幸好路德就在一旁扶住了他。</p>
<p>“谢了。”雷诺就这么抓住路德扶住他的上臂，踉踉跄跄练习着穿着高跟鞋走路，但重心还不太能把握好，总是扑在了路德的怀里。</p>
<p>路德维持着一贯的沉默，他没有笑出声，但被墨镜遮挡住的眼睛里饱含着笑意，而专心只注意着脚下的雷诺并没有看到。</p>
<p>过了五分钟，雷诺依然还会摔倒，这次他趴在路德的怀里赖着不肯再走了。双手就圈住路德的脖子，放松整个人，挂在路德的身上。</p>
<p>“不行啊...脚好痛...还走不稳...我不想走了...”雷诺蹭在路德的颈窝，撒娇着说，“路德抱我好不好嘛～”</p>
<p>“不行。”在一旁看了很久的曾想都不想就替路德拒绝了，“有魅力的性感女性才不会引起怀疑。”</p>
<p>“哈？”雷诺顾不得自己还没能平衡，转身托着自己的假胸，因为过于急躁的动作，他又再次失去平衡。很信任搭档的他就这么放任自己倒下，后脑勺磕在路德坚硬的胸肌上，“用这个来证明自己很有魅力吗？”</p>
<p>“对了雷诺前辈，不要忘记涂指甲油啊。”伊莉娜在一旁插话。</p>
<p>“我不要啊！”见其他人都不自己，雷诺将求救的眼光投向了路德，但路德偏过头，小声说了一句什么。</p>
<p>“路德？”</p>
<p>“...我觉得可以试试。”路德一只手托了托墨镜，然后凑到耳边对着雷诺说，“我想看。”</p>
<p>很少听见路德提出要求，再加上这是工作，所以他咬咬牙，接受了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在艰辛的一天训练后，雷诺终于可以穿着高跟鞋迈着婀娜多姿的步伐行动自如，举手抬足间都透露着女性美。曾主任认为不光是这次可以派雷诺去，甚至以后都可以派他去做。</p>
<p>路德开着车带着雷诺来到了任务的地点，不知道是否提前走漏了风声，还是敌人一贯地谨慎行事，把关十分严格。雷诺先前也曾多次参加过这类型的任务(以男人身份)，从未见过需要远离大门二十米外设立一个搜身关卡的舞会，雷诺开始有些担心自己跟路德是否能顺利混进去。</p>
<p>或许是感受到了雷诺的紧张感，路德紧了紧搂在雷诺腰间的手。见他依然没有放松下来，路德以粗暴而不带半点尊重的手法掰过雷诺的脸，重重吻了上去。另一只手则以丑态毕漏的色狼一般，不安份地从背后的开洞伸进去，摩擦着雷诺腰间的嫩肉。</p>
<p>熟悉的手法让雷诺稍稍稳了稳神，主动圈上路德的脖子，回应了一个热烈的吻。无视旁人发出的口哨声，直到两人都喘不上气了才分开。</p>
<p>路德凑到雷诺耳边说，“放心，我在。”</p>
<p>雷诺点了点头，他相信路德，他们在一起也没什么好怕的。即使就在这一次任务中失败不幸身亡，他们共同在同一个地方死去并不是不能接受的事情。</p>
<p>像是这种舞会，大多“上流社会”的人都会携带自己的情妇过来。但他们对自己的情妇并不关心，哪怕是被看守人伸手进去揉胸脯也只会当看不见，更甚者会以自己的女人发出娇喘的悦耳程度获得自豪感。</p>
<p>此起彼伏的娇喘使得现场淫靡起来，为了配合现场，雷诺眼神示意了一下路德，然后他伪装出被抚摸敏感点，软软地依靠在路德身上，在他身上扭动自己的身子，并且掐着嗓子发出淫荡的呻吟。</p>
<p>或许是因为以任务为重，路德虽然明白雷诺的意思，手却完全没碰到雷诺的身体，只是虚虚地做出了抚摸的姿势。</p>
<p>在没有他人的刺激下，雷诺干叫了几声就没有什么叫下去的欲望了，感觉自己像是个傻子，但为了不显得自己格格不入，他也只能继续演戏下去。</p>
<p>“啊～哈啊～亲爱的…你摸得我～哈啊～好舒服呀——”雷诺半眯起眼睛，臀部摩擦着路德的下体，“亲爱的...嗯～我们回家做爱嘛～”</p>
<p>“不行，这个舞会很重要，我也很想回家跟你做爱啊。”路德表现得像是个急色的男人，在雷诺裸露的锁骨部分啃吻着。即使身处在吵杂的环境中，雷诺也清晰能听到口水的啧啧声。</p>
<p>“嗯～好吧～”雷诺配合地扬起自己的头，方便路德留下标记，同时按住路德的头，像是希望路德留下更多的印记。</p>
<p>临近着舞会的开幕时间，检查的人加快了速度，不再借工作为由来揩油，雷诺松了一口气，看起来不会暴露自己的胸部是僭建物的事情了。</p>
<p>在轮到他们俩人时，那猥琐的男人竟第一时间朝着雷诺的胸部摸来，路德及时打掉了他的咸猪手，并一手将雷诺搂得紧紧的。</p>
<p>“我的人你也敢碰？”路德发出冷笑，“这可是我的宝贝。”</p>
<p>“讨厌啦～”雷诺捂住脸，扭捏着身子，一副娇羞的模样，“亲爱的，谢谢你保护了我～”</p>
<p>搜索人不敢再动手动脚，按照规程确定两人身上并没有武器后，就将两人放了进去。</p>
<p>继续营造出甜蜜气氛的路德雷诺两人开始咬耳朵说着悄悄话，在外人看来倒像是一对在窃窃私语的爱侣。</p>
<p>“喂，路德，我觉得这样说话太恶心了。”</p>
<p>“我也觉得。”</p>
<p>“快点完成任务吧，我受够了。高跟鞋也好磨脚。”</p>
<p>“回去泡一下热水。”</p>
<p>两人进场后，等待舞会主人跳了开场舞，意思意思跟着跳了半支舞后，便按照提前设定好的人设开始演戏。</p>
<p>在舞蹈时，路德不时抚摸着雷诺的大腿以及屁股，半摸半跳着两人开始一边转圈一边拥吻，像是要开始表演活春宫。他们借势离开了跳舞的圈，旁人只当是一对急着要去做爱的人，并没有投射任何目光在他们身上。</p>
<p>两人来到后花园，衣着上不太方便的雷诺负责把风，让路德爬上主人房的位置去窃取这次所需要的资料。</p>
<p>“不要摔下来啊——”雷诺拉长了音，像是在取笑路德。</p>
<p>“恩。”路德简单回应了一下，点了一下头便开始了攀登。</p>
<p>见搭档开始攀爬，雷诺扫视一周，暂时没有人到来。他静静待在了原地一会，他想到了一个能赶走人的好方法。他用手一下一下推着附近的一棵树，吐出各种淫乱的词。</p>
<p>“恩...哈啊～你好大！...呜嗯...我的穴要被填满了恩～不要了！恩哈～填...填满我！...”</p>
<p>一开始听到雷诺说这些话的路德脚下一滑，险些因踩空而掉落。路德从未在床上听过雷诺这么喊过，既新奇又有些微妙。伴随着雷诺的叫声，路德很顺利地拿到了那份文件。</p>
<p>将文件塞到了礼服外套的内袋后，直接从高台跳下来，稳稳着地，拉着雷诺准备离开。依旧按照旧套路，两人假装成急迫回家做爱的人，一路拉扯一路离开，果不其然没有引起别人的注意。</p>
<p>在离开没多久，那边的舞会主人发现了重要文件失窃了。很快整个周边便被封锁了起来，无法进入也无法离开。并且派出他们自己的手下开始逐个逐个人搜身，盘查。</p>
<p>如果突然开车必然会引起他们的主意，路德和雷诺被困在了车内。这次的盘查比之前那一次还要严格，甚至连内裤都要检查里面有没有藏有东西。</p>
<p>身形比较轻巧的雷诺压低了副驾驶的靠背，将放置在后排地板上的箱子打开，拿出自己的甩棍。</p>
<p>“看起来不得不动用武力了。”雷诺叹了口气，“真倒霉。”</p>
<p>“等等，不必主动出击。佯装起来打他们个措手不及。”路德弯腰伸手圈住已经准备出动的雷诺的腰部，将人抱到了自己的腿上。雷诺调节了一下坐着位置，无可避免摩擦到了路德的下体。受到刺激，路德的下体开始变硬，但雷诺完全没管，甚至还想再蹭两下。</p>
<p>“路德。”分开双腿跪坐在路德身上的雷诺点了点路德的胸膛，“现在可是任务时候啊，不是做这种事情的时候吧。”</p>
<p>“假装车震。”路德将雷诺重新放置在副驾驶座位上，然后将自己压上去，并且将雷诺的腿架在自己肩膀上。车里有些狭窄，两人小心翼翼下才完成了这个姿势。</p>
<p>雷诺的身高并不算矮，配合上四吋的高跟鞋，鞋跟抵在了玻璃窗上。</p>
<p>“哇噢，感觉有点危险。”雷诺稍稍打开了车窗，让空气可以流通，“那么来吧。”</p>
<p>雷诺把左手藏在了阴影处，外人完全看不见他手中竟然藏了一把武器。他的右手虚虚挂在了路德的脖子上，做出拥抱状。</p>
<p>路德就这么隔着裤子开始做出撞击动作，因为很用力，使得车子开始摇晃了起来。这种姿态下，两人无可避免开始勃起。虽然两人的表情装作陷入了情欲，但注意力都集中在了留意外面的动静。</p>
<p>“嗯…宝贝你夹得真紧。”路德抽空拍了一下雷诺的屁股，“放松点，你想让我射吗？”</p>
<p>“恩哈啊～亲爱的～哈啊...你太大了～”雷诺掐着声音呻吟出声，“把...把人家那里...塞得满满的...啊！”</p>
<p>外面的人开始步步逼近，雷诺晃动着双腿，继续闭眼呻吟着，但左手已经开始紧紧握住了甩棍，就等他们打开车门动手了。</p>
<p>一步，两步，越来越近了，路德也加快了撞击的速度，伪装成两人沉溺于情欲中完全不注意周围环境的假象。</p>
<p>“喂，他们在车震，应该没问题吧。”打开的窗户缝隙中传来了这句话，虽然很小声，但两人都能听得见。两人没有松懈，继续维持着运动。</p>
<p>“可是不是说了都要查吗？”</p>
<p>“这种事情随便应付就算了，我可不想看到男人那根东西。”</p>
<p>“嘻嘻...谁知道抽出来会不会是金针菇呢？我怕辣眼睛。”</p>
<p>“说得跟你是同性恋一样。走啦走啦。我觉得也不会有小偷会用做爱来逃避吧。”</p>
<p>“啧，精虫上脑。”</p>
<p>然后他们谈论着其他话题渐渐远离了路德和雷诺身处的车。</p>
<p>路德假装射出，然后喘息着两人交叠在一起，侧头对着雷诺的耳朵说话。</p>
<p>“他们走了，我们再装一会就能离开这里了。”</p>
<p>“路德。”雷诺微微张嘴舔了下下唇，“你硬了吧。”</p>
<p>说着便用自己的下半身以慢而又充满了挑逗意味的姿势蹭着路德已经撑得裤裆满满的粗大，左手丢开甩棍，紧紧搂住了路德的脖子不放，尖利的犬齿轻轻咬在了路德耳朵。</p>
<p>“不如来试试车震吧。”</p>
<p>“回去再说。”</p>
<p>“噢？你再担心什么？主任有给你塞套套吧，我看见了。”他缩回左手，伸手在路德怀里摸出钱包，一边翻一边说，“嘛，就算没有，中出一次也无所谓，回去洗澡不就好了。”</p>
<p>“雷诺，你认真的？”路德撑起身子，用身体圈住了雷诺，像是要捕猎的样子。</p>
<p>在路德说这话时雷诺已经翻出了套子，他将包装甩在了路德胸膛上。</p>
<p>“当然是——认真的啊！”他脱下内裤，甩到一边，“喂，路德，你不是不行吧？”</p>
<p>被挑衅下路德果断拆开包装，戴上了主任提供的套子，尺寸很小，箍得路德紧紧的，很不舒服。</p>
<p>“有点小了。”路德随手摘下墨镜搁置在平台上，再次架起雷诺的腿，没有润滑液去扩张的情况下他只能吐了些口水探进去。所幸雷诺已经有过多次经验，外加在来到之前扩张过一次，现在不算是太紧。</p>
<p>路德探入中指先轻轻抠弄着，熟悉地找到雷诺的那一个敏感点后，转而用偏大的力气戳弄着。舒爽的感觉使得雷诺忍不住伸展双腿，鞋跟再次磕到了玻璃窗上，发出“咔”的声响。</p>
<p>“小心，不要磕碎了玻璃。”路德将雷诺的双腿往下压了压，折叠起来使得臀部往上翘起，让路德的手指更容易进入。</p>
<p>“放心...哼哈～公司的玻璃哪有那么脆弱...”雷诺不以为然，不过却还是自己伸手将双腿抱得更紧，然后扭动着腰邀请路德探入更多手指，“一根不够，快点...”</p>
<p>路德没有说话，又加入了一根手指，习惯接纳路德的巨大的小穴贪婪地包裹着他的双指，开始分泌肠液让路德的进出更加畅顺。路德加快了动作，每次探入都会重重摩擦着那一点。即使身处不算安静的环境里，液体搅动的噗哧声也能清晰听见，使得雷诺脸红起来。</p>
<p>“喂，路德...”</p>
<p>“不要着急。”路德抽出两根手指，带出肠液，还坏心眼地在雷诺面前展示了一下那水迹，“你很期待啊。”</p>
<p>雷诺捂住眼睛，虽然光是听到声音也知道下体的情况，但被人赤裸裸拿出来展示还是令他有些许害羞。他催促着：“路德...不要玩了...”</p>
<p>路德闻言将三根手指插入，在里面扭转着，尽可能把手指探到最入，接着像是个钩子要抠出肠液般指尖划过前列腺，刺激着雷诺。在手指彻底抽出时，带出了些许的肠液，顺着股沟流到裙子上。</p>
<p>雷诺已经彻底进入状态，眼尾像是抹上了红色眼影般，眼眶噙着生理泪水，摇晃腰肢表达出想要被进入的欲望。</p>
<p>“路德...啊！”昂扬没打招呼下直接长驱直入，多次接纳这个尺寸以及形状的肠道轻柔而又紧贴地包裹着，随着雷诺急促的呼吸按压着，给路德带来美好的感受。</p>
<p>“啊...哈啊～”在被进入的那刻，雷诺被刺激地唾液从大张的口流出，大腿痉挛着，鞋跟在玻璃上滑出声音。</p>
<p>“雷诺，小心玻璃。”路德再次提醒，这让雷诺稍稍回过神，像是在担心什么，雷诺后穴绞得很紧，路德忍不住发出一声闷哼，阻碍了他进出的流畅度。</p>
<p>“嗯...哈啊～知...知道了...”雷诺口齿不清地说着，路德每次猛力的冲撞都像是开拓着从未被占领的地方，强烈而又炽热的感觉使他无法掌控身上的每一寸肌肉，只能任由着路德抽插，并且发出毫无意义的呻吟。</p>
<p>车子发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，像是抗议着路德暴力的晃动。各种声音的交杂，外加不知道外面会不会有人在盯着他们车震，让表面很放荡，实际上却相反的雷诺后穴缩得越来越紧。</p>
<p>“放松。”路德直接拍打上了雷诺的臀部，每次他这么做都能让雷诺稍稍放松，虽然很快又会再次含紧，但对于这种游戏他乐此不疲，随着自己律动的频率拍打着。</p>
<p>“嗯...不...不要打～”雷诺有些抗拒，但之前路德恶意地开发使得他对这种酥麻的疼痛感很有感觉，下体更加勃发起来。他用左手握着自己的那根，开始上下晃动着，配合着路德摩擦着前列腺，距离顶端越来越近。</p>
<p>“我...我要去了！”然后路德握住了雷诺的，并用手指堵住了前端，阻止他喷发。</p>
<p>被阻止的雷诺发狂似地扭动着，双手都想掰开路德的手，本来在力气上拼不过路德的雷诺，在陷入情欲中浑身无力下，就像是小猫轻拍着路德的手，毫无作用。只能继续扭动着，緊夹着路德的，期盼他快些射出。</p>
<p>一般在这种刺激下路德也很快会跟着发泄，但安全套过于紧，影响了他的持久度，达到了延长射精的效果，路德远远没达到顶峰。身下的爱人苦苦哀求着，眼泪流满满面，唾液顺着颈脖流下，在窗外的路灯的映照下，反射着液体特有的光芒，使得他更硬挺，但安全套的尺寸影响着，整体箍得更紧。</p>
<p>他加快抽插的速度，保持着每次都碾压过雷诺的那一点，让雷诺陷入想射又不能射的情欲地狱中，在雷诺终于达到顶端时，后穴喷洒出肠液，他双眼翻了过去。这种特殊的情况使得两人都没注意到刚刚高跟鞋磕裂了些许的玻璃。</p>
<p>路德听说过干性高潮，并且可以同时多来几次。他继续握着雷诺的那根，后面保持着频率打桩着，争取让他再多几次这样的高潮。</p>
<p>每一次的攀升顶端使得雷诺都忍不住伸直腿，一下一下撞击着挡风玻璃。在雷诺第四次干性高潮时，路德也射了出来，然后他们听到了玻璃碎裂的清脆声。</p>
<p>本来沉沉坠入了情欲的大网中的两人瞬间清醒过来，雷诺尝试着拔出高跟鞋，但卡得稳稳的。他拍打着路德示意让他帮忙，但也抽不出来。</p>
<p>然后他们听到有人奔跑过来的声音，不想让别人发现这种丑事的雷诺只能让路德帮忙解开鞋扣，准备跑路。</p>
<p>“我们快跑。”</p>
<p>“那车？”</p>
<p>“明天早上没人的时候再开走啦！”</p>
<p>雷诺草草穿上自己的内裤准备离开车，路德确定文档还在自己的怀里后，就将他抱起，两人迅速逃离现场。只留下一句，“这车窗玻璃质量也太烂了吧！”</p>
<p>一路跑到附近的一家酒店，边洗澡边等待着天亮时分。</p>
<p>果然天亮的时候已经没有人了，他们尝试拔出鞋子，在拔出来的那瞬间整块玻璃都碎裂了。稍微清理了一下，就开回了公司。</p>
<p>在公司换回了自己的衣裳，两人如常向曾报告自己做好的任务。</p>
<p>“啊对了，主任，我们俩不小心把挡风玻璃弄坏了。”雷诺主动说出自己的损失。</p>
<p>在任务中公司的物件被破坏也不是少见的事情，而且只是挡风玻璃而已，曾也没有多想，头也不抬的回了一句，“写好报销表可以报销。”</p>
<p>“耶！”</p>
<p>离开办公室后，雷诺像以往一样将报告塞给路德写，“那么就交给你啦～不用赔钱真好。”</p>
<p>但是到了下午，路德跟雷诺交报销表的时候，却受到了曾的冷眼。</p>
<p>曾打印出一份网络新闻，摔到了他们两个的面前。</p>
<p>“激情男女深夜车震，四吋高跟踩爆玻璃。”曾念出标题，“这种原因公司不会报销的。”</p>
<p>“不是啊！曾，我们车震有原因的！”雷诺发出惨叫，见搭档没有反应，还用手肘顶了顶。</p>
<p>路德叹了口气，推了下墨镜，捂住雷诺的嘴把他拖走。</p>
<p>“唔唔唔唔唔！！”</p>
<p>“别说了。”</p>
<p>============</p>
<p>“话说，这次路德你怎么那么持久？”</p>
<p>“...因为套有点小。”</p>
<p>“嗯...这句话不能对主任说吧。”</p>
<p>“也是。”</p>
<p>“不过也有可能是总裁的...”</p>
<p>“谁知道呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>神羅日報</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>花邊新聞-娛樂版</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>激情男女深夜車震</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>四吋高踭踩爆玻璃</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>　　昨日深夜時分，有市民回家途中被玻璃碎裂聲音吸引，好奇下尋找聲音來源，竟發覺一名光頭男子手抱一名紅髮女子跑離現場。該名市民在兩人逃離後，擔心兩人是否賊人，便上前查看車子，驚見一對高踭鞋插入玻璃。</p>
<p>　　接到該情報後，本報立即派出記者採訪附近居民。據附近居民透露，該兩人在深夜車震，發出了不堪入耳的聲音，維持相當長的一段時間，雖然很佩服改名男性的持久力，但聲響滋擾了他們休息，希望不會再有下次。</p>
<p>　　現時，該輛車已經被駛離現場，不知去向。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>